narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Same Eyes Different View Kaname vs Raido X
Raido X found himself in an unknown village and uncharted terrioiy to him so he took this time to sight see and get a feel for the area. plus a new rgion to test out his newly gained moves Well the women here arent half bad thats for sure Raido X said as his eyes were glued to one woman who blushed at his deep gaze.... My question is where are the eats and the food.. I can start my training once I eat.. a man should never be on a empty stomach.. and that just simply my law Raido X said as he walked toward the back part of the area.. Kaname walked down at dirt path "I should train with my new abilities" he said as he walked into little village "I could use some food first" he stated as he walked down the street. Raido slowly sauntered into the nearest shop and entered as if he had been there before.. he took a seat and no sooner than he had sat down he orderd 5 plates of short ribs.. and a sake.. hot.. Life is good for no so a little break in the action is cool Raido X said as he saw a man with a scar on his face walk in slowly as well Kaname sniffed the air as he walked into a nearby shop "it smells good" he said as he set down at a table. He looked around then ordered some food. AS the man sat down a table away from raido the waiter came up with Raido's food and immediately recongnized.. his crest... I dont believe it your the Dark Slayer.. the man whose master the Kamui am I right.. the waiter said amazed... You a known individual around here. tho some fear you but I remember hearing of the 2 moons crest of the Uchiha clan crest that you wear...... I guess my reputation proceeds me yea that me.. does this mean a discount on the meal raido X asked Of coruse provided I get an autograph.. Sure thing. raidoX said as he grabbed a pen and signed a napkin before he saw the man with the scar sitting across from him Kaname listened to the man and the waiter, not paying much mind he waited for his food to arrive. Moments later his food arrived "here you are Kaname" the waiter said as she placed his food down, "I see you are in good spirit today" she smiled "Yeah, I feel better then I have in years. Now that i have gained a greater strength, and my family" he said with a smile " say how to you wife" the waiter said with a smile as she walked away. Raido who was listening harder than he should have heard key words greater strength.. and good spirit.. ke words that stuck in his mind.. Kaname is your name right.. seems people around here hold high expectations of you...... Now to overstay my welcome but when I hear others given the praise of being a good fighter its in my blood to battle against them and get a look at that strength.. Plus I havent had any goo exercise today raido said a he placed his cup down "That is my name" Kaname said as he looked at raido "I can say the same for you. It is the same for me, hearing about you makes me ant to fight against you" he said as he took a sip of his drink. Oh.. whats that you wanna outside you said.. Raido X suggested in a friendly manner.. Id be more than happy to have this dance Raido X said as he ate his last short rib and paid by leaving money on the table plus a tip... Ill be outside when your Ready raido X grabbed his sword and headed toward the doors in a slow saunter Kaname nodded his as head as raido walked out, he continued to eat. After a few moments her stood up and placed money om the table and walked outside. Category:SixpathsofSamoa